The Dead That Cry
by Ashia21
Summary: On the wet pavement sat a boy, a boy who lost what was most dear to him and obtained a curse called destiny. Yet from the shadows, a man appeared, with a proposition. OneShot


**Okay, I know that I should be doing my other fanfics, but during my days without a laptop, I made a bunch of oneshots and the new chapter of _Come Forth! Inoocence! _**

**Since this person called me has yet to find the artistic inspiration to continue many of my fanfics due to upcoming college things. I'll just post these OneShots until inspiration bunnies come back from their migration. Though i won't be butting them on the same story, since i hate writing fanfics that are just compilations of OneShots, don't know why either.**

**Disclaimer: This Person called me does not own or have any legal connection to -man and/or thew Persona Series**

* * *

**The Dead That Cry**

**…_Water…_**

**…_Grass…_**

**…_Why…do you touch me…?_**

**…_From my whole family…_**

**…_Why am I the one…who will still feel you on my skin…?_**

**…_Why is it that…out of my whole family…_**

**_...I survived another day…?_**

* * *

People passed by once and a while, but he didn't notice

There are never many people here, only in special occasions do people remember and come back, only to forget and leave once more.

But there was one that did not leave, one that sat in front of two gravestones holding nothing but a clear plastic umbrella and a bag of food. He was always there, cross-legged on the dirty pavement in front of the two gravestones that he would wash everyday to keep them in good shape, he would arrive at six in the morning, holding his plastic umbrella and a bag of food that he would make for himself since the family he was currently living in only gives him raw ingredients, and just sit there, till six in the evening.

Once and a while, people would notice this boy and try talking to him, asking many questions, but never getting answers from the silent boy. Some were more persistent than others, while others had tempers short enough to cause them to resort to physical violence once and awhile, but then all met the same conclusion, they all gave up. No one wanted to bother the blue haired child sitting in front of the gravestones with questions such as: _"Why are you here?" "Where are your parents?" "Aren't you cold? Wet? Sad? Lonely?"_

They all gave up

Except one

To a child's mind, the things he sees are warped and are rarely being seen with the eyes of an adult, the boy with blue hair was no exemption. So when a man sat beside him, holding an umbrella, Minato saw a very surreal monster.

To the blue haired boy, the one sitting beside him was a large round man with sickly gray skin, long pointed ears and an enormous grin that defied everything he had read from his anatomy books, as it completely passed the lower jaw line. The man wore a large fur coat and a top hat that was different every day, yet they never fail to let the eyes be shadowed by the hat's brim.

At first the man was like the others, he had come up to Minato and tried speaking to him once and a while, yet like the others, he was paid no mind by the blue haired boy holding the plastic umbrella. But unlike the others, the man did not give up by the tenth day; he instead, sat down beside him and continued talking. He talked of things that could have confused a normal boy his age, the man talked about life and death, of contracts and despair, of seeing even one of the smiling faces that had made his entire world.

But since Minato wasn't a normal boy, he understood everything, he understood what the man was trying to say, he understood that this man, this man that could float around him like a ghost with his umbrella, could revive them, only one of them, but still revive them. For the first time since that faithful tragedy, Minato had dared to hope. He had allowed a tiny bit of hope, a tiny bit of life to come back to him.

But even that was crushed

By a voice

In truth, he could not call it a voice. He could not tell whether the voice belonged to a man or a woman, a child or an elder, where it came from or whether or not it was even real, yet the words it spoke to his very core.

"_**Do not trust this man," **_The foreign voice had said from the sea of his soul _**"The dead cannot return, just as the truth can never become a lie,"**_

It was the horrible truth that he had accepted long ago, how foolish of him to forget. The dead can never hold their love ones close never speak to them or make memories with each other again, but that is the reason why life was so precious and cruel, why people would laugh, why people would cry, why people would never stop fearing death even when living has become unbearable. It was a fact that he forced himself to understand, the cruel truth that can never become a lie without ruining everything that made living so precious and enjoyable.

With that in mind, for the first time since the fat man started sitting down beside him and coaxing him with a foolish wish, Minato stood up and spoke the first words he's spoken in ages, before leaving the man sitting in front of his parents gravestones on that rainy day.

"_I don't want them to cry," _he said _"I don't want them to feel the pain of life anymore," _

And he never came back.

* * *

The Earl of Millennium frowned inwardly, for his face would not stop smiling.

A miss, that boy he had tried so hard to coaxing into reviving his parents had refused. When he had first found the boy, he had thought that it would be an easy catch. He had met many children like him from both his and this world, children of unfortunate tragedies, children who long for the familiar warmth that a love one would give. So he came up to the blue haired child sitting on the pavement on that rainy day, both holding an umbrella, and told him what he had told many others, for _surely _this boy was the same.

Yet the boy ignored him

At first, he thought that the boy had not heard him, but one look told him that this boy not only heard everything, but understood every word that came from the Earl's mouth. So why is he not reacting to his words? True, there have been some cases where a potential catalyst would refuse his offer, but never in his life had he met someone who outright _ignored_ him.

Humans are meant to be ever changing. At times they can have an ego and wisdom that could be considered their highest point of life, while at the same time they can breakdown is despair and hopelessness which could be considered their lowest point of life. Usually, the people he coaxes are suffering from depression, mindlessly attempting to grasp for every bit of hope left in the world. By using this, he could make hundreds and thousands of Akuma.

Yet the boy ignored him

So the Earl became slightly more persistent, he wanted this boy to become an Akuma more than ever, he would sit with the boy, day in and day out, coaxing him into making the deal. But the boy just reacted as if he wasn't even there. It was quite perplexing for the Earl of Millennium.

By this time, the Earl would have given up, what use is trying so hard for this one boy anyway? He can give birth to many Akuma during the time he wastes with the boy. Yet something just pulls him towards this forsaken child of man, he know from the moment he saw this boy that there was _something_, something inside the boy that made him different from the others. It was an eerie aura, an aura that depicted inevitability and the end, an aura that even the Earl found himself fearful of, for he has never felt such an Aura before.

But if he could attain this power, it would only do good things for his side, right?

Alas, it was never meant to be, the boy had finally made it clear.

It was on the twenty-fourth day since he had started sitting next to the boy and the fourteenth day where he had to sit in the rain, he was talking to the boy like normal, he had actually grown a little fond of the boy these past few weeks since, despite pretending he didn't exist, he offers him food so that he wouldn't starve, the food itself was always delicious, and the Earl felt that it was made by the boy himself. Maybe when (Defiantly _when, _because this persistence has to amount to something) he turns this boy into an Akuma, he would be able to get a taste of more of his delicacies.

As he pondered, he realized that something sparked in the boy. He could feel the change in the boy, his dead eyes had a hint of life in them and the Earl could tell that the cogs were working in the boy's head. The Earl secretly rejoiced, he had done it! A spark of hope had appeared inside the boy, a spark of life that lons for the warmth of another. He had finally broken through! Now all he needs to do is make him call a name and he'll be-

The Earl halted immediately

For that spark inside the boy was mercilessly crushed into nothingness immediately, by the very Aura that had interested him

The Earl could only stare as the boy beside him stood up from his spot and said his first words to him, the mysterious aura growing stronger with each passing second in an act of anger and intimidation.

"_I don't want them to cry," _the boy said _"I don't want them to feel the pain of life anymore," _

Ah, that's the reason

It only took a moment when the boy's eyes were locked into his before quickly leaving for him to realize why it was so difficult to get him make a deal with him.

The boy was dead

His eyes no longer feared death, in fact it accepts it. No living person is not afraid of death, not even the purest of saints can admit that they can die any day. Yet this boy admits just that. He was nothing but an empty shell now, it didn't help that the thing filling up this empty shell was an Aura of death itself.

Pity

The sighed before leaving the cemetery and back to his own world, maybe in due time, when he finds things precious to him again, when the spark of life one again sparks within him as he dares to hope that those happy days would never end appears, who things be different?

The Earl merely shook his head, oh well, there are plenty more fish in the seas. He vaguely remembers seeing this potential catalyst in Kyoto just a few days back, a girl that was the same age as the boy who had lost her father in an incident at a place called Port Island. Maybe he should go visit her next time?

But unknown to the Earl of Millennium, that was not going to happen. As the two observers watching these unfolding events finally came into an agreement that these outside forces will only cause needless suffering to those they observe. So when the Earl attempted to use his door of dimensions to travel back to the world the two observers were observing, the door vanished from the Earl's grasp and dissipated into a thousand blue butterflies, so that he, and the other factors of their world's war, may never cause harm for them again.

Tis was all they could do for the unfortunate child of death

* * *

**Okay, i know you got confused in the ending a bit, but it would just make no sense if the Earl appeared in front of Minato despite it being many years after the Holy War. Then i remembered the power of the Ark, which allows them to go anywhere. So why not different dimensions as well? Although then the object of question would be why the Earl couldn't just take over another world instead? Here's my theory; what if, when the Earl turns someone into an Akuma in another world, it get's transported to the Earl's world? The thought came from how the Earl had _a lot _of Akuma; sure they could have just all been from the same world, but with the number of Akuma x2 (since it takes two people to make an Akuma) plus the people that these Akuma kill to "level up" i highly doubt that that era has enough people to make so make so many Akuma. So this idea helped solve a plot hole for me.**

**As for the observers, they are actually _Philemon_ and _**Nyarlathotep**_**. They are two prominent characters from the Persona Series, Philemon being the most important out of the two, since he is the one that gives the protagonists the power of the Wild Card. But since this is (maybe) before _Persona 2: Eternal Punishment,_ Nyarlathotep is still an observer.****

****Now that i think about it, you could still connect this with my main story Come Forth! Innocence! but it's up to you whether or not you think that these events also happened in my story.****

**Read &amp; Review**


End file.
